Gideon's Secret (Revamped Edition)
by awesomejosh8596
Summary: You guys may have heard of my terrible fanfic Gideon's Secret so I have begun rewriting the chapters to make the story in a much better format and stuff! Mabel and Dipper always knew Gideon was different but what happens when they figure out his deepest darkest secret? Sorry for the terrible summary. New Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Gideon Gleeful has been keeping quiet in the strange town called Gravity Falls, Oregon. Since he has been so good on not seeking revenge on the Pines family, Mabel decides to see what he is up to, even if it means harming herself in the process. Mabel is talking to her brother, Dipper, about how they haven't seen the freaky child whose hair is bigger than his head.

"Wait, so Dipper, have you happened to see Gideon lately?" Mabel asked Dipper.

Dipper then proceeded to fall down in utter shock and terror of what Mabel had just asked him.

"Mabel... Why did you just mention his name?! Welp, now we're screwed, he is probably listening in on us right now." Dipper had announced to Mabel, looking extremely scared and worried as he held his knees right up to his chest.

"What are you even talking about, Dipper?! He wouldn't be able to unless he was in the same room as us. He's just some 9 year old wannabe who will never be." Mabel replied, laughing like a maniac.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Mabel."

Meanwhile back at Gideon's house, he had placed secret cameras all around the Mystery Shack whenever nobody had been caring to pay attention.

"Dipper, Mabel, I am ashamed of you!" Gideon shouted angrily, pointing at the television screens showing him all the possible twists and turns of the Mystery Shack. "I'm not just some 9 year old wannabe, I'm almost 10!"

"Well, I was gonna go visit my sugar muffin but now I realized she still doesn't love me!" Gideon sadly sighed as he proceeded to take off his disguise. He took off his 'hair' to reveal a second head that's been hidden for so very long that he had forgotten it was even there. He then decided to take a look in the mirror, screaming in terror before realizing something "Oh, that's just Luke, my second head!"

Luke then began gasping for air, after being stuck underneath a sweaty, old wig for days upon end.

"Oh hey man!" Luke announced to the lower head. "Thanks for lettin' me out of that wig, bein' able to breathe is gonna be so groovy!"

"Yeah? Well that's just too bad." Gideon said to his brother, grinning evilly as he put duct tape over the poor second head's mouth. "There, peace and quiet. Man, I'm hungry!"

There was complete silence for only a few seconds before Gideon continued on blabbering.

Father, I want something to eat!" He then screamed obnoxiously to his adoptive father who does many things for him in the fear of getting ultimately destroyed by him.

Bud Gleeful then had proceeded to walk down the hall, knocking on Gideon's door as he quickly had approached it.

Gideon then proceeded to sigh and got up to open his door.

"What did you get me?!" Gideon harshly asked his loving father.

"I got you your favorite snack, son!" Bud announced, showing a glorious rice cake to his two-headed son.

"THAT is NOT WHAT I WANTED, FATHER!" Gideon screamed to his father as he slapped the rice cake right out of his hand, making it fall straight onto the floor.

"A-Alright, I'm sorry, son! I'll get ya something else, o-okay?!" Bud had begun to stutter, beginning to get rather frightened

Gideon then glared straight into his father's eyes "It's too late for that." Gideon then proceeded to hold out his hand towards his father and ice suddenly began to come out, much to the surprise of Bud.

"We can.. work.. this... out... son..." Gideon's father struggled to apologize as he began to freeze into a solid block of ice. "Please... sto-"

By then, Gideon's poor father had been completely frozen into a solid block and had fallen over, shattering into many pieces as his blood began very quickly seeping out all over the beautiful, expensive carpet. His glimmering crimson pool then began to soak into the carpet, staining every last inch.

"Ah, now that my dearest father is gone it is time for our reign of terror to begin." Gideon maniacally stated as Luke began to get a look of fear in his eyes for he was still unable to speak.

The twosome had then proceeded to approach the living room where their nervous wreck of a mother was vacuuming with her eyes remaining soulless.

"Why hello there mother." Gideon stated, wearing a crazed grin upon his not so good-looking face.

His mother had then proceeded to make a wild dash for the door, successfully escaping from the madness his son was creating.

Right then, Dipper and Mabel were peacefully taking a walk in the woods before they saw Gideon's mother, looking rather frightened. As they pass her, Mabel had said to Dipper "Sheesh, I wonder what that was all about."

"She's Gideon's mom, there are many reasons she could be running." Dipper very bluntly replied to his sister.

Dipper and Mabel then proceeded to approach Gideon's house to see what he could possibly be up to this time.

When they first entered his household, all they could see was some two-headed alien thing shaped like Gideon and several pieces of human flesh scattered all over the now scarlet-colored carpet.

Mabel and Dipper both screamed simultaneously at the top of their lungs, seeming utterly terrified by Gideon's true form.

"What the heck is THAT?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow as he frantically searched through his "3" journal.

Gideon had then picked up Mabel, taking her into the middle of the living room.

"DIPPER! STOP READING THE JOURNAL AND HELP ME!" Mabel frantically screamed, reaching out for her brother.\

"Huh, what?" Dipper asked, looking up from his journal. "W-W-What?! DON'T WORRY MABEL, I-I'M COMING!"

Dipper then proceeded to instantly run over to Mabel before getting instantly kicked over to the door.

"DIPPER PINES, GET OUT!" Gideon had psychotically screamed, almost hissing at the insanely worried boy.

"I-I CAN'T LEAVE! GIVE ME BACK MABEL!" Dipper's eyes started tearing up as he began getting rather upset.

"Dipper boy, you best be leaving or ELSE!" Gideon hissed, approaching him.

Dipper then looked over at his sister who was now restrained by rope and seemed to look very weak. "D-Don't worry Mabel, I'm gonna get help!"

"H-Hurry.." Mabel whispered as she about passed out.

* * *

**And there we have it, the first chapter of the revamped version of Gideon's Secret! Yay 3AM nightmare fuel! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper now was back to walking through the forest, feeling very guilty for leaving his twin sister behind back at Gideon's house. His guilt had gotten to him so bad that he had begun to break down in tears.

"I-I should've stayed back there..." Dipper began whimpering, thinking about the danger Mabel could possibly be in right at that moment. "I-I was forced to abandon her.. I need some help."

* * *

Back at Gideon's house, Mabel was awake and completely scared out of her mind as Gideon had not chosen to do anything with her quite yet.

"G-Gideon?" Mabel squeaked in terror.

"Yeah, my marshmella?" Gideon replied back, acting just a little bit too nice.

"L-Let me go.. p-p-please.]"Mabel desperately asked the child psychic, sounding very weak.

"No, I got big plans... big plans..."

Mabel then proceeded to gulp, horrified of what Gideon meant by his "big plans".

'Oh don't worry darlin', I'm just gonna keep a little piece of you for when you m-must leave." Gideon calmly replied.

"W-What do you mean by "piece of me"?" Mabel nervously asked Gideon as her eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm just gonna slice you open and take what I want for my collection!" Gideon announced to her cheerfully.

* * *

Dipper had then continued to walk through the forest, still bawling his eyes out, as he approached a very familiar building .

"T-The Mystery Shack, I'm finally here!" Dipper's face suddenly lit up in joy as he began running towards the old house, turned mystery trap, in the woods.

"D-Don't worry, Mabel, I'm coming for help." Dipper slightly smiled as he began talking to himself, finally reaching his destination.

As he finally reached the porch of the Mystery Shack, Dipper frantically reached for the door knob and entered the Mystery Shack.

"GRUNKLE STAN!"

"Ugh, what is it kid? I'm BUSY!" The old man soon replied, not even facing towards the kid, clearly not caring about what his great nephew had to say.

"M-Mabel, she's been kidnapped!" Dipper once again whimpered, letting a tear roll down his face.

Stan instantly laughed in response, thinking Dipper was just joking around.

"G-Grunkle Stan, I was SERIOUS!" Dipper yelled as he ran away, still emotional.

"I wonder what that was about.." Stan shrugged as he walked over to the cash register. "Whatever!"

Dipper, who was now in the horrid, disgusting bathrooms of the Mystery Shack, was weeping in the bathroom still very scared he would his twin sister.

"I-If Grunkle Stan d-doesn't believe me then I'll just find someone who d-d-does.."

Dipper then headed out of the bathroom, hoping to find Wendy or Soos He then headed back over to the cash register to once again talk with Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, have you seen Wendy or Soos...?" Dipper shyly asked.

"Wendy has the day off, don't you remember?!" Stan asked the preteen.

"O-Oh yeah.. But what about Soos?" Dipper asked, brightening up a little in hope.

"Oh yeah... I sent him out for errands just a little bit ago!" Stan announced.

"Are.. you.. KIDDING ME?!" Dipper yelled as he nearly unleashed all of his anger on his great uncle.

"Sheesh kid! Calm down! It's not like it's that important!" Stan yelled, looking rather agitated.

"F-Fine.. I'll just go find someone who will actually help!" Dipper violently screamed as he darted out the door, heading for the town.

* * *

Dipper soon found his way downtown hoping to find someone worthy of helping him. But alas all the people he saw were not very intelligent-looking to him. There did not seem to be a single sign of Soos or Wendy.

"A-Are you kidding me...?" Dipper asked himself. "I-I need help... and FAST!"

Dipper then sighed, knowing not a single person would believe his story.

Right at that moment, a familiar face walked right up to him.

"Hello kid! What can I do for ya?" The man, most commonly known as Old Man McGucket, asked quite excitedly that it started to scare Dipper.

"Oh um... Hi..." Dipper responded to the man, beginning to slowly back away.

"How can I help ya, kid?!" Old Man McGucket asked, holding out his hand, wanting Dipper to shake it.

"No thanks.. I'm just gonna..." Dipper ran, wanting to get out of this extremely awkward situation.

"Wait, come back, I wanna sniff your flesh!" Old Man McGucket yelled, quickly running towards the young boy.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Dipper yelled in utter frustration and annoyance.

"I-I just wanted to help..." Old Man McGucket frowned, beginning to slowly walk away. "I'll just be on my way.."

"Wait, you can come with me.." Dipper sighed, feeling guilty for yelling at the man who clearly belonged in an insane asylum.

"Whooo-eee!" Old Man McGucket shouted for joy. "This is gonna be exciting- Wait, what we gonna do again?!"

"W-We're on a rescue mission.." Dipper frowned, looking down.

"For who?! I like missions!" Old Man McGucket happily stated, looking at Dipper.

"It's for my s-s-sister.. S-she got held captive by G-Gideon!" Dipper announced with a hint of sadness hidden in his voice.

"Oh, alrighty then!" Old Man McGucket shouted as he cheerfully skipped down the road leading to the Mystery Shack.

"Um, okay then..." Dipper stared into the distance looking at the man who seemed to be just a bit overly cheerful.

"Are ya comin' kid?! Come on we got some explorin' to do!" Old Man McGucket said as he looked behind him to see Dipper not following.

Dipper sighed and began to quickly follow behind the creepy old man.

* * *

"Alright my sugar plum, you ready?" Gideon asked as he took out some random scalpel and a pair of tweezers.

"W-What are you doing with those?!" Mabel asked in utter shock and terror. "I knew you were creepy but not THAT creepy!"

"Oh, I'm just gonna cut you open right here!" Gideon smiled as he began to bring the scalpel to Mabel's neck.

"G-Gideon, stop it you freak!" Mabel cried, knowing that her life was going to end.

Gideon then proceeded to slice into the front of Mabel's neck and the blood began to rapidly gush right out of her esophagus.

Mabel then began to cry uncontrollably, unable to stand through the pain.

"Oh don't worry my marshmella! The pain will be over before you know it!"

* * *

**Yay more nightmare fuel! :D There's definitely something wrong with my mind, oh well.**


End file.
